Execute the Student Council
Good Loser Kumagawa -12th Tank: Execute the Student Council (生徒会を死刑執行する, Seito-kai o Shikei Shikkō suru) is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the Medaka Box anime. It is the fourth part of the sub-series, Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden. Summary One Monday morning at Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki discovers her hair has turned blonde. Shocked, she rushes to the Student Council room to tell Kumagawa. Kumagawa stops reading Weekly Shōnen Jump, and asks her if her hair is such a problem that she had to interrupt his reading time. When he notices her hair color, he smiles and assures her that she will not be fired for it. She explains to him that she did not dye her hair herself, but suspects student Ezumachi is to blame. Sukinasaki explains that Jakago made Ezumachi leave before Kumagawa's enrollment, who adds that he does not remember Jakago. When Sukinasaki tells him that Ezumachi can control colors, Kumagawa is not surprised, since his Jump magazine is fully colored. Kumagawa believes this and Sukinasaki's hair are just a form of greeting from the returned Ezumachi. Kumagawa gets up and tells Sukinasaki that they will meet with Ezumachi, not to fix her hair, but to educate him that, besides the recycled paper, only popular or new series are allowed to be colored in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Kumagawa and Sukinasaki find Ezumachi painting a portrait of Jakago, prompting Sukinasaki to ask why he is painting the one who expelled him. Kumagawa asks him who is in the portrait. Both Ezumachi and Sukinasaki clarify it is the previous president that Kumagawa himself took down. Kumagawa laughs, saying she must have suffered terribly by his hands, and throws a screw at the painting. Kumagawa justifies himself by stating Ezumachi ruined her hair, which in turn is Kumagawa's hair, though Sukinasaki says her hair is not Kumagawa's property. In anger, Ezumachi throws a wave of palette knives at Kumagawa, piercing him throughout his body. Kumagawa rises, stating that Ezumachi's attack was no good as he did not aim for the vitals, and proceeds to stab himself in the eye. Ezumachi is surprised to see Kumagawa's All Fiction in action, but is not intimidated by it, instead turning Kumagawa's uniform pink. Kumagawa smiles, accepting the attack on his dignity, but arguing it will not work if he has no clothes. Kumagawa takes off his shirt and lunges at Ezumachi with his screws. Ezumachi counters using the color blue, causing bruises to appear all over Kumagawa's skin. Kumagawa collapses in pain, and Sukinasaki runs to his aid. Ezumachi explains to Sukinasaki that he tricked Kumagawa's body into thinking it was covered in bruises; because there was no actual damage done however, All Fiction will not work. Sukinasaki cries that Kumagawa has lost like always. In the dream classroom, Kumagawa meets Ajimu. Ajimu mocks Kumagawa, asking how he died, and when he will he find the skill holder that can defeat her. Ajimu cheers him on, but is upset as Kumagawa ignores her. She asks him if Ezumachi does indeed have the power to defeat her, agreeing that his skill is impressive in that it defeated All Fiction. Kumagawa tells her that All Fiction is nothing more than a magic trick, just like Ezumachi's skill. Kumagawa apologizes to Ajimu, saying the skill is still beneath her. Ajimu tells Kumagawa not to give up, since defeating her and her 12 quadrillion skills might be easier than he thinks. Kumagawa bleakly accepts her encouragement, saying he might try fighting her sometime. As Kumagawa leaves, he addresses her as Vice-President Ajimu; Ajimu tells him to call her Anshin'in. Kumagawa wakes up in the Student Council room to find the school day has ended, having been brought there by Sukinasaki. Sharpening her teeth, she theorizes that Ezumachi's powers are not permanent, as both her hair and Kumagawa's jacket have returned to normal. Kumagawa grabs his jacket, and, questioned by Sakinasaki, tells her that he will go meet Ezumachi again. Sukinasaki tells him to leave and let her deal with Ezumachi. Kumagawa explains that his reason for fighting is to defend the color of girls' panties. Sukinasaki tells him that reason is not why they are fighting. Elsewhere, the former members of the Student Council are shocked by what Ezumachi has done. Kejukuri is shocked by the stained glass windows. Sakanoue is surprised by the red hallway floors. She compares them to a red carpet and is too afraid to walk on them. Hannyaji is shocked by the emerald-green classroom interiors, and compares them to The Wizard of Oz. Renpei is shocked to find the tap water has become orange, and compares it to Ehime Prefecture, though her friends tell her she is wrong. As Kumagawa and Sukinasaki walk through the school, Kumagawa tells Sukinasaki that Ezumachi has to be punished for lying. Sukinasaki believes he was not lying about leaving on his own and that, without Jakago, he hates Suisou Academy. She reasons that he might have cut up her portrait because he loves her, and asks Kumagawa if he can sympathize with him. Kumagawa replies in the negative, and asks Sukinasaki why she is not supporting Ezumachi, since he has better qualities to be president. Sukinasaki laughs, stating no one is suited to be president. From the soccer field, Ezumachi paints a picture of the school, remembering his conversation with Jakago. While having her portrait done by Ezumachi, she told him that their skills were incompatible, so one of them had to leave the school. Believing Jakago was best for the academy, Ezumachi chose to leave. Back in the present, Ezumachi is interrupted by Kumagawa and Sukinasaki. Kumagawa says he cannot abide by Ezumachi defacing the school, while Sukinasaki states she only wants a peaceful school. Kumagawa offers Ezumachi a deal: he will ignore Ezumachi's actions if he gives Kumagawa the power to choose the colors of panties everywhere in the world. Sukinasaki cries in anger that he is contradicting himself. Ezumachi turns Kumagawa's shirt gray and destroys it to reveal Kumagawa's skin, preparing to use blue to defeat him once again. Before he can do so however, Kumagawa pierces Ezumachi's shoulder with a screw, revealing that he has erased blue from the world. As Ezumachi tries to grab the red paint, Kumagawa erases the existence of red as well. Ezumachi goes mad, begging Kumagawa to stop erasing colors. Kumagawa tells him that he only planned to get rid of the twelve basic colors, but since Ezumachi expects him to get rid of all colors, he must comply. Using All Fiction, Kumagawa changes the world to only black and white. Kumagawa assures Ezumachi that, while his power over color is gone, the colors of panties are eternal. An incensed Ezumachi lunges at Kumagawa, only to be pierced by several of Kumagawa's screws from beneath. Restating his childhood motto, Kumagawa congratulates Ezumachi on hitting a vital spot (Kumagawa's eye). Sukinasaki says that without red, Kumagawa cannot die from blood loss. She smiles under her mask, and asks Kumagawa if he can finally add a victory to his score. When Kumagawa replies that the mark would soon mix and fade, Sukinasaki asks him what he means, and he states that he has lost again. Later, he remembers he did not erase the color black, and uses All Fiction to erase that as well. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Najimi Ajimu #'Hanten Shiranui' #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (flashback) #Mogana Kikaijima (flashback) #Kouki Akune (flashback) #Maguro Kurokami (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Itami Koga (flashback) #Youka Naze (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Yutori Chikuzen (flashback) #Shoko Kamimine (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Yamami Tsurumisaki (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Otome Yunomae (flashback) #Gunki Itoshima (flashback) #Hamaya Hyakuchou (flashback) #Misogi Kumagawa #'Saki Sukinasaki' #'Fude Ezumachi' #'Tou Kejukuri' #'Kae Sakanoue' #'Usa Hannyaji' #'Iya Renpei' #'Aki Jakago' (flashback) Category:Episodes